


New years picnic and fireworks

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fireworks, Kissing, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	New years picnic and fireworks

This year they take their kids for anew years,picnic.  
Only their family.  
The twins are still young but they enjoy being out.  
Jeremy is excited.  
He plays with Lucky.  
And at new years they both share a kiss.  
Their kids are enamoured by the fireworks.

Jeremy always liked them.  
Its the first time the twins see them.  
And they are clapping their hands.  
Clint leans in and kisses Natasha.


End file.
